List of Franklin episodes
The following is a list of episodes in the Franklin series. Episodes Season 1 (1997-1998) #Franklin Goes to School / Franklin Is Lost #Hurry Up, Franklin / Franklin's Bad Day #Franklin Has a Sleepover / Franklin's Halloween #Franklin Rides a Bike / Franklin Is Messy #Franklin is Bossy / Franklin's Fort #Franklin Fibs / Franklin's Blanket #Franklin and the Baby / Franklin Goes to Day Camp #Franklin's School Play / Franklin and the Secret Club #Franklin and the Red Scooter / Franklin in the Dark #Franklin and the Tooth Fairy / Franklin Takes the Blame #Franklin's Visitor / Franklin's Not-So-Broken Bone #Franklin's Gift / Franklin Growing Up Fast #Finders Keepers for Franklin / Franklin's New Friend #Franklin and Otter's Visit / Franklin's Library Book #Franklin's Kite / Franklin and the Babysitter #Franklin's Family Treasure / Franklin's Music Lessons #Franklin Takes a Trip / Franklin's Bicycle Helmet #Franklin Says Sorry / Franklin and the Fire #Franklin's Christmas Gift / Franklin's Granny #Franklin and the Broken Globe / Franklin's Valentines Season 2 (1999-2002) #Franklin the Spy / Franklin's Collection #Franklin's Birthday Party / Franklin's Nickname #Franklin's Garden / Franklin Runs Away #Franklin's Gloomy Day / Franklin Tells Time #Franklin's Test / Franklin and the Duckling #Franklin the Trooper / Franklin's Fossil #Franklin and His Night Friend / Franklin and the Two Henrys #Franklin's Nature Hike / Franklin's Starring Role #Franklin's Masterpiece / Franklin and the Computer #Franklin and the Fortune Teller / Franklin's Cellar #Franklin the Fabulous / Franklin Camps Out #Franklin and the Copycat / Big Brother Franklin #Franklin Helps Out / Franklin's Missing Snacks #Franklin and the Puppet Play / Franklin's Stopwatch #Franklin's Robot / Franklin the Detective #Franklin Plants a Tree / Franklin the Hero #Franklin and the Thunderstorm / Franklin's Maple Syrup Season 3 (2001-2004) #Franklin and the Grump / Franklin's Promise #Franklin's Day Off / Franklin's Homemade Cookies #Franklin and the Puppy / Franklin Takes The Bus #Franklin Delivers / Franklin's Shell Trouble #Franklin the Fearless / Franklin's Lucky Charm #Franklin's Sailboat / Franklin Snoops #Mr. Fix-It Franklin / Franklin Has the Hiccups #Franklin in Two Places / Franklin's First Star #Franklin's Father / Franklin Plays Hockey #Franklin Loses a Book / Franklin and Betty #Franklin's Rival / Franklin and the Trading Cards #Franklin's Pumpkin / Franklin's Jug Band #My Franklin / Franklin's Mom #Franklin at the Seashore / Franklin & Snail's Dream #Franklin's Good Deeds / Franklin's Submarine #Franklin Meets Ermine / Franklin's Funny Business #Franklin Stays Up / Franklin's Bargain #Franklin and the Bus Patrol / Franklin and Wolvie #Franklin and Sam / Franklin's Berry Patch #Franklin's Big Game / Franklin's Reading Club #Franklin's Swimming Party / Franklin's Soccer Field Folly #Franklin's Canoe Trip / Franklin's Interview Season 4 (2004-2006) #Franklin's Spring First / Franklin Plays Golf #Franklin Itching to Skateboard / Franklin Forgives #Gee Whiz Franklin / Franklin Can't Wait #Franklin in Charge / Franklin's UFO #Franklin the Weather Turtle / Franklin's Dance Lessons #Hockey Fan Franklin / Mother Hen Franklin #Franklin's Badge / Franklin Stargazes #Franklin the Teacher / Franklin's Allergy #Franklin's Cookie Question / Franklin's Picnic #Franklin's Float / Franklin's Party Plans #Franklin Sees the Big Picture / Franklin Figure Skates #Franklin's Word / Franklin's Pond Phantom' #Franklin's Crystal / Franklin's Advice #Franklin the Coach / Franklin Plays it Safe #Franklin's Go-Cart Race / Sir Franklin's Squire #Franklin's Favorite Card / Franklin's Expedition #Franklin's Bike-A-Thon / Franklin's Candy Caper #Franklin Migrates / Franklin the Photographer Category:Franklin Category:Episode lists